guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lab Space
Overview Summary * Locate the laboratory of Oola, the Asuran master golemancer. * Find Oola's former assistant, Blimm in Rata Sum. * *ADDED* Meet Blimm in Magus Stones. * *ADDED* Travel with Blimm to the secret entrance to Oola's Lab in Magus Stones. * *ADDED* Defeat the Timberland Guardian and pick a vine seed from its remains to open the bridge to Oola's Lab. * *ADDED* Speak to Blimm about the secret entrance to Oola's Lab. Obtained from :Lork in Vlox's Falls Reward :* 2,000 XP :* 250 Asura reputation points Dialogue :"You'll never get this project off the ground without '''Oola'. She's the most proficient golemancer around. Problem is that she's locked herself away in her underground laboratory. I don't know exactly where it is, but I do know someone who can take you there. However, for that information, you will owe me a favor. Deal? Okay. if you want to find Oola, speak to her former assistant, Blimm. He's a bit odd, but he knows how to find her. Look for Blimm in Rata Sum. And when I come calling for that favor, don't try to weasel out of it, human. It won't work. Remember, I'm much smarter than you." ::'Accept': ''"I'm off to find Blimm, so I can find Oola. And yes, I owe you a favor." ::Reject: "I think I left a pot boiling back at the Eye of the North" ::When asked about quest: "If you want to find '''Oola's Lab', talk to Blimm in Rata Sum. He used to work for her, although I hear he has some issues to work out. And don't forget you owe me one"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Blimm) :"Who's there? Do you have my staff? No? Oh, Lork send you. I owe him a favor. Yeah. Yeah. I can help find Oola's workshop. It's not easy to get to, though. I should know. I helped design the security system. It's good. Really good. Heh. Meet me in Magus Stones and I'll show you the way to her lab. By the way, have you seen my red staff?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Blimm) :"I didn't much like working for Oola. She moved my desk four times, and I told her not to move my desk anymore, and then she moved it into the cellar and stopped paying me. Yeah. I didn't like that." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Blimm) :"We better get going. I've got important things to be doing... Asura things you humans wouldn't understand" Reward Dialogue :"Oola didn't fire me. I quit. She moved my desk to the cellar and stopped paying me. After a couple of months, I left. I think she took my staff, too... That's why I left. I loved that staff. Someday I'm going to burn her lab down if I don't get it back. Oh yes! Well anyway, you'll find Oola's Lab below all the traps. Good luck disarming them. If I had my staff I'd help you. When your ready to enter, speak to me and I'll use this vine seed to open the path to Oola's Lab." Followup :The Elusive Golemancer Notes *Consider doing this quest with A Little Help. You'll meet Renk by the waterfall during your trip toward Rata Sum and once you have finished this quest and Finding Gadd you can head toward Alcazia Tangle and complete that quest. Trivia * This quest's name and the dialog of the person asking for his staff (stapler) is a reference to the movie Office Space. The Reward Dialogue is also a reference to what happens to Milton, a character from the movie.